


Madre mía.... ci risiamo

by Raquel_Marquina



Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Italy (Puglia), Inspired by Mamma Mia! (Movies), Inspired by Money heist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquel_Marquina/pseuds/Raquel_Marquina
Summary: Linda and Yari want to get married. But first the bride finally wants to know her father and for finding out who this man is, she reads the old diary of her mother Agnetha, who runs a small hotel on the island of Kalokairi. Linda finds out that she has three potential fathers. The successful music producer Björn Ulvaleus, the winegrower Albano Carrisi and the adventurer Àlvaro Garcìa. To find out which of the three men is her father, she invites them all to her wedding.All sorts of amusing confusions are takeing their way and feelings that were long believed to be extinguished grew up again ...
Relationships: Agnetha Fältskog/Björn Ulvaeus, Itziar Ituño/Álvaro Morte, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina, Romina Francesca Power/ Albano Carrisi
Kudos: 1





	Madre mía.... ci risiamo

The waves broke quietly on the bow of Linda Fältskog's rowing boat, which brought her further and further from the island of Öland towards the mainland of Sweden. 

The northern sea shimmered in the moonlight and the pretty, young, blond-haired woman fully enjoyed the silence of the night. 

She rowed leisurely towards the harp, which was now clearly visible in front of her.

She quickly went over the plan in her head again. 

Her mother would kill her if she knew who would be on the island in a month. But fortunately she dosen't. 

A grin crossed her face as she clutched the letters even tighter and began to sing softly.

I have a dream

To sing a song

To help me cope

with anything

If you see the wonder of a farytaile

You can face the future

(even if you fail)

She was torn from her thoughts when the boat crashed hard on the harp and threw Linda off her balance, so that her dress got wet with the sharp ones.

"Well done, Miss Fältskog! Really great!" She praised herself ironically in thought, while she moored her boat at the pier and strolled through the alleys of the small town to the mailbox.

One after another she put the three letters in it: 

Bjorn Ulvaeus. Stockholm. Sweden

Álvaro Garcìa. Seville. Spain

Albano Carrisi. Cellino San Marco. Italy

Knowing that she was doing the right thing, she drew the last letter into the mailbox and started her way home ...

One day before the wedding...

Björn's point of view: (Stockholm SWEDEN)

With my ferry ticket to the island of Öland, I was leaning against the glass door to my office and waiting for my nearly ex-wife so that we could say goodbye. 

Stressed out, a brown-haired woman his age ran up to me to kiss me on the cheek for a quick goodbye and to hug me again. 

"I wish you a nice trip!" She said and completely broke away from me.

Without paying much attention to them, I quickly continued the way to the taxi that he had ordered, which should take me to the harp in a few minutes.

Always careful to be on time, I ran down my company's escalator. 

I was happy to come from the mainland to the beloved island of Ölland. 

I absolutely loved the island and admittedly, he also needed a little break. 

In addition, I forbade myself to fathom my feelings for that woman now. 

The work had become quite stressful in the last few days and he was sure that I could relax on Ölland as well as possible.

I jumped into the taxi with a "Just go as fast as you can!"

two days before the Wedding:

Albano's view: (Cellino san Marco ITALY)

With a heavy suitcase in my left and a heavy suitcase in my right, I left my country house in Puglia, Cellino San Marco. 

With my two dogs Diavolo and Luna close to my heels, I hurried down the steep stairs and put my luggage in the trunk of the taxi that I had specially ordered to take me to the airport.

I quickly said goodbye to my dogs and got into the back seat.

As soon as the driver drove off, I spread out the morning newspaper " la Repubblica" and started reading it. 

The landscape and the Mediterran Sean just flew by.

I still couldn't believe my luck.

I would go to Öland again!

But as much as he tried to look forward to his old flame Agnetha, who had surprisingly written to him, he couldn't get his one and only love, la sua amore meravigliosa "Romina Power, out of his head.

As if it had been yesterday, he still felt her soft, warm hands on his skin that drove him mad ...

A week after ...

Àlvaro's view: (Seville SPAIN)

At the moment I was racing my machine through downtown Seville at the speed of hell. 

The harp was now in front of me, and with looking forward I threw the motorcycle away, ran to the pier and swung myself onto my sailing ship.

Finally! In a month I would be back in Öland. And see my old flame Agnetha again.

Would her best friend, the cheerful Baskin, Itziar Ituño Martinez, also be there? 

I absolutely had to find out! And that's exactly why I had to get my ship up to speed.

That was the moment when the three began their journey to the small island in Northern Europe. 

Albano by plane and Björn and Àlvaro by ship.


End file.
